


I did it for me (But you helped)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [28]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AA meetings, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: FlashficYennefer sits in her AA meeting and she hates it. A  lot. Well a bit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, mentioned
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I did it for me (But you helped)

Yennefer hated the meetings. Hated sitting in a circle and having to tell people about her feelings. Always the same introductions, always the same sad stories, the same regrets. She knows why she has to go though. She knows why she has to keep coming back.

She needs to get through this. She needs the structure and she needs the support system.

She loves her friends. She loves her partner. They can’t always understand how she feels though. They can’t understand how her throat gets dry down the alcohol aisle when Tissaia is looking for a bottle of wine for her work colleague’s birthday. Can’t understand why she suddenly starts tapping the table when Sabrina pours herself another drink at their weekly dinners.

It's hard.

Geralt understands a little more. He’s seen many of his cop buddies fall in the same habit. He supports her the best he can. He’s the best ex-boyfriend and best friend you could ask for. Even if his boyfriend Jaskier, is annoying as hell and always wrapped around him like a Koala on a tree.

Yennefer was brought up drinking. It would start off with a glass of wine every Sunday dinner from the age and 5 and then it gradually got more and more until Yennefer was knocking back pints with her dad every day after school at the age of 15.

It was a disaster waiting to happen really. Her parents didn’t see anything wrong with, not until it was too late and even then, they didn’t really believe she had a problem. They let her struggle on her own for a while.

Then she met Tissaia.

Tissaia saw her for the mess she was and loved her anyway. She picked her up and dusted her off. She demanded she got to appointments and forced the bottles out of her hand when Yennefer wasn’t brave enough to throw them out herself.

She supported her even when she couldn’t quite understand.

She got Yennefer help for her dark thoughts and she got her help for the alcoholism that had haunted her through most of her childhood and latched onto her now.

But it wasn’t all Tissaia. It wasn’t all of her friends.

Most of it was Yennefer.

Most of it was her getting strong, her trying her hardest, her giving up the bottle, her reaching out when she needed, her realizing she was stronger than she ever thought she could be. It still haunted her. It haunted her every day. Haunts her when she smells hand sanitizer and it spells too much like Tequila.

And sometimes she feels weak.

Sometimes she contemplates going to the local store and pouring a bottle of vodka down her throat. She figures she’d do it when Tissaia is out. When no one would know. But she never does.

Because she is stronger than that. She is stronger than those thoughts.

She hates these meetings; she really does but when Calanthe smiles at her across the room and tells her that she’s done a good job.

She doesn’t hate it that much.

Not at all really.

She could do this.

She did a good job.


End file.
